


handle with care

by disfordinosaur



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfordinosaur/pseuds/disfordinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments between Jeff & Annie throughout the series and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things were becoming risky when one of them followed him out to his car. And it wasn't even the one Jeff desired to see.

Evasive maneuver clearly didn't work on this group, who, by the way, had successfully guilt-tripped him about his previous actions a good three times over the course of their study session. It was almost deplorable, and clearly had to be fixed right away, before things became more complicated than they already were. 

And he really should have gathered throughout this time that Annie Edison could become very persistent very fast.

“Jeff!” she called out, hurrying up to reach him before he could escape to his car. His shoulders rose up ever-so-slightly, their tenseness taking away from his calculated casual/cool demeanor.

He turned to face her, his expression just as carefully arranged as the hair atop of his head. Annie stopped short, looking like quite the little picture of surprise that he actually responded to her call. Blue eyes didn't twinkle so much as sparkle as she caught her breath and rushed into words. “I noticed that you were distracted throughout most of the study session-” (oh did she now?) “and I wanted you to have these!” Annie thrust a small packet of papers into his hands without even waiting for his consent. Impatience somewhat erased and curiosity vaguely picked, Jeff dragged his gaze away from her and down to the present crunched in his grip. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight of what was there.

“It’s all of our Spanish study notes so far,” Annie explained. “I copied them from my notebook. Everything that’s highlighted is what should be on the test tomorrow.” She bit her lip in a nervous but flirtatious schoolgirl sort of way, no doubt completely unaware that she was even doing it.

Eyes on the prize, Winger. Britta. Diploma. Success.

The road to easy street wasn't without a few bumps, though. It just involved the right sort of handling. “Annie, I-”

"Of course, this isn't a get out of jail free card, Jeff!" she was quick to add over any protests. Perfect. "This is just until you get back on your feet. We're only one week in, and you seem really smart, so I'm sure that'll be no problem!" Annie beamed, bright, girlish, and petrified. An oddly endearing combo.

Jeff blinked, unsure for what felt like the billionth time that day if he should feel insulted or flattered. Considering the company, he went with the latter. He wondered if she did the same for the rest of the group.

"Scout's honor." Jeff lifted his right hand in a mock gesture over his heart. Annie smiled. "This will be the first of what is sure to be _very_ few times." With a self-indulgent smirk that worked as dual charm against her, Jeff grasped one of Annie's hands and brought it to his lips. One quick brush against the knuckles and a murmur of "M'Lady," and she practically turned to goo.

If only Britta was so easy.

Annie giggled, and even offered a small curtsy in return. "M'Lord."


	2. naked pool matches are big at boarding schools

“So. Congrats on... whatever the hell that was.”

Shaking her head, Britta departed from the scene quickly, leaving Jeff alone with his blanket-flag and a painfully fidgety Annie. And a student lounge packed with other people, but they weren’t the ones he could make blush with a few colorful words.

“So, was that your first time seeing one?”

Bless her, she could even make gagging on a sip of pop adorable. Red-faced and indignant, Annie managed a squeaky, “No!” as she gripped her soda-can with a manic intensity.

“Oh, so you have seen other naked pool matches between gym teacher and student? Please, tell me more.”

If it were even possible, her face just invented a whole new shade of red. “Jeff!” she whined, still refusing to look at him directly. “You know what I thought you meant!”

“Annie, despite of the constant remarks you and the rest of the group share about my brain to forehead size, I don’t have the power to read minds,” He leaned forward and successfully caught her eye. “So you’ll have to tell me what I thought you meant.”

Okay, so there were many risks teasing an eighteen year old (did she even have a damn birthday?) about that subject, but after all of the crap and exposure he’d gone through today, hadn’t he sort of earned the right to poke fun at someone?

But Annie wasn't giving in. "If you keep being gross I'm going to leave," she warned, formidable face ready and raring to go. Jeff arched a brow and raised his hands in mock defeat. The flag slipped away from his shoulders and exposed more of his chest and arms. He decided to act nice and pretend he didn't notice Annie's gaze lingering, before falling back to the can in her lap.

"Alright, but can you at least admit you sneaked a peek?"

"Jeff! Stop being gross!"

"The red in your face tells me everything I need to know." Jeff smirked. "Better than a mannequin, right?" ...Okay, that was pretty gross of him.

Annie fell silent, her gaze never leaving her lap now. It was enough to make Jeff's conscience grow two sizes that day.

"Ah, Annie, look--"

"Keep making remarks like that and you're going to start sounding more like Pierce," she said suddenly, boldly lifting her head. Her cheeks were pink, and there was something that looked an awfully lot like a teasing glint to her eyes.

Jeff almost recoiled, as though she had slapped him. In a 'how dare you bring up that sort of topic after I just bared my naked ass for the whole lounge to see', she definitely had. Jeff knew he now had an even better reason to tune out any of Pierce's stories for the next two weeks.

"Way to destroy a good thing, Edison."

Annie smiled, looking rather proud of herself.


	3. it was a love punch (yeah right)

**title:** it was a love punch (yeah right)  
 **characters:** annie edison, jeff winger, britta perry, shirley bennett, troy barnes, pierce hawthorne  
 **setting:** study room f / greendale library (Anthropology 101)  
 **pairing(s):** repercussions of jeff/britta and jeff/annie  
 **word count:** 535

\---

Annie's not sure _why_ she punched Jeff Winger.

It's not like his smug, pointy, stupid(ly handsome), _lying_ face didn't deserve it, but did he really deserve it from her? After the confirmation that he virtually destroyed her hopes and dreams of togetherness by being with Britta (and then fractured whatever it was he had with Britta by being with _her_ ), all Annie can think of is that ridiculous response from _Phineas & Ferb_:

'Yes, yes he did.'

(Yes, she watches cartoons, and that doesn't mean anything about her _young flesh_.

...Does it?)

Britta looks like she's about five seconds away from shoving the bouquet of flowers in her hands down Jeff's throat. She settles instead for gathering up her things and chucking it in the trash. A cold breeze is left in her wake. Shirley looks desperate to follow, but forces herself to stay, no doubt in case Jeff decides to pull the stupid card and try anything else with Annie.

( _Gross._ Like she would _ever_ \--)

Troy and Pierce are too upset with one another. Pierce departs, muttering obscenities _loudly_ under his breath. Troy gives Jeff one deeply frustrated look before leaving out the other doors.

Jeff is standing where Abed had left him. She can see the blood drying against the skin of what _used_ to belong to (and still is, let's be honest) a flawless face. Her knuckles throb painfully, warning her not to stare for too long. She'll have to go to the Health Center before she heads home. Shaking her head to clear it, and to send away any tears that _may_ be prickling, Annie takes her things with her good hand. Shirley doesn't offer to help, and Annie knows she's offended her as well as Britta today. She knows they're mad at Jeff more, though.

Jeff doesn't move until she steps out of the room, something Annie notices out of the corner of her eye. She can hear Shirley snap something at him, but doesn't strain to hear his response. Members of Britta's fan club glare openly, and Annie can feel shame heat up her face, urging her to quicken her steps. She remembers Britta's words from yesterday morning, though it feels like ages ago now.

_It's just like high school all over again._

Yes, it is. Except Annie Adderall never had a guy kiss her the way Jeff did. And she never _once_ embarrassed herself about Troy the way she had about Jeff (though there were a few mome-- No, don't think about it). Annie Adderall was never targeted as _'the other woman'_. Annie Adderall never punched Troy in the face.

But apparently Annie _Edison_ did these things. And she's not sure if she should like that she did.

It seems like Nurse Jackie is the only person who will smile at her today. He inspects her hand, prodding gently at the knuckles with his thumbs. Where does it hurt, he asks.

Annie closes her eyes.

_Everywhere._

But she's had enough dramatics for one day. So she opens her eyes and settles for telling him exactly where she aches, and is proud to notice that her voice doesn't quaver when she does. Because if she has the confidence to punch stupid(ly handsome) _Jeff Winger_ in the face, that means she can get through anything, right?


	4. when you might lose a parking space, all bets are off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is actually supposed to be part of a much longer one-shot, but i've been impatient to post this, so i guess you could say this is just a little taste of things to come!

When an overly competitive jag in a wheelchair is spontaneously flying through the air towards you in their efforts to win a _community college debate_ , any normal person's reaction would be to catch him, right?

Right. And to be perfectly honest, Jeff Winger is one of the few normal people on Greendale's campus (according to his own not-so-humble opinion, of course. You can't ignore the facts). The moments following his catch and fail? One of the most abnormal moments of his life.

A few things. First, Simmons reeks of cheap cologne and what can only be described as burnt cheese (Jeff figures this is the smell of loosing a prime parking space and public humiliation). Second, Annie's hands are _remarkably_ strong - tiny and soft, and _bizarre_ given the current situation. Third...

She shouldn't be able to kiss this well. She's _eighteen_ (oh god, she's eighteen) for chrissakes. They're supposed to be all spit and tongue and--

(Wait, is _he_ trying to tongue her? _What_ is _happening_?)

Simmons is a dead weight, getting in the way of more important things. And all of those _things_ happen to be or belong to Annie in some way. Jeff's brain (can't tell you which one) knows that nothing is more important than getting as physically close as he possibly can to her tiny, debate-sweater clad figure.

But apparently she doesn't have the same mind-set. In fact, she _pulls away_ , triumphant and proud as she explains that man is evil. Jeff is dumbfounded.

(Her hands stay on his chest, and he wants to argue that woman is just as bad).

And just like that, Greendale wins, and she turns to him with a perky smile, peppily asking how well she went off-book. Because that's who Annie is: she takes the advice you give her, and warps it so that it fits into her own diabolical little needs, which, coincidentally helps you (him. helps him) out in the process. She wont take no for an answer, even if that means making out with the nearest, best looking guy in front of a loaded gymnasium.

Everyone's babbling and bustling around, completely unaware of Jeff's near-oblivious state. Whitman claps him heartily on the shoulder before departing with the Dean, shaking him out of... whatever that was.

(Shock, is was it is. It's mostly shock. And the knowledge to never underestimate Annie ever again).

Outside, she's a bit more shy, but doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed over what she did. She says to just pat her on the head again, but that's _way_ more difficult now knowing the feel of her hips beneath his hands.

Jeff does it anyway. Y'know, to save face.

But it's not like he went home that night and thought about the damn moment over and over again, because that's not the kind of guy Jeff Winger is. Jeff Winger is the type of guy who makes you think about him, not the surreal moment that passed between himself and an eighteen year old girl. 

Except he totally does.


	5. better than grey's anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** way better than grey's anatomy  
>  **characters:** annie jenkins, britta portnoy, jeff crocker  
>  **setting:** greenhealth main cafeteria (blind/blonde AU)  
>  **pairing(s):** jeff x annie, mentions britta x troy and britta x subway  
>  **word count:** 622

"I swear I'm going to punch that smug attending right in the knads next time I see him."

"He's not _that_ bad, Britta." Annie sighed, patting the chair carefully before she sat down. It was at their usual table in Greenhealth Main's cafeteria, but later than their normal lunch hour; the sun didn't feel as warm on her skin.

But Britta wasn't about to let up. She never did. "He said that cut was crooked! Jagged! We have not done one crooked or jagged incision since the first day we teamed up, and that is a fact!" Annie flinched slightly when Britta's palm slapped against the table to emphasize her words. "He probably just can't handle the fact that two female surgeons fresh out of their residency are showing him up." She sniffed, as though satisfied with that answer.

"You know that isn't... Alright, it might be a little true," Annie admitted. She cocked her head slightly to one side, listening. "Now can we please switch to a different conversation?" she pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because he's on his way over here and I'd really hate for all of us to get kicked out of the cafeteria again."

"That was the one time, and-" Britta twisted to look over her shoulder. She groaned under her breath. "I'll be nice if he is," she muttered, turning back around and crossing her arms over her chest.

Annie beamed and said, "Thank you!" just as Greenhealth's chief attending surgeon, Jeff Crocker, slid into the seat next to hers. "Hey babe," he greeted, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Annie's mouth (she turned slightly to help him out). Britta groaned at the very sight.

She could practically feel Jeff quirking an eyebrow in the blonde's direction. "Problem, Godzilla?" he asked breezily, slinging one long arm around Annie's shoulders.

"Yeah, you and your inability to see a perfectly straight incision when you see it." Britta replied back. (Annie sighed at her surgical partner's inability to let anything go) "You might want to lay off on spending so much time in the tanning booths - I think it's burning through your retinas." She didn't sound all that worried about the prospect. Annie heard the familiar movement and rustlings on someone rising to their feet. "Where are you going?" she demanded. "We haven't even eaten yet!"

"You guys'll be eating each other's faces off in about two minutes, I guarantee it." Britta retorted. "And I just don't think I could stomach that after what happened last time." The blond's voice was already fading away. Annie felt her face flush. Jeff knocked his knee gently against hers.

"She really shouldn't complain so much," Annie said when she was certain Britta was gone, very much complaining herself. "She's basically the one who set us up! No, in fact, she is the one! And then you did the nice guy thing and got her a date with your medical intern friend! Roy-?"

"Troy. And I'll be honest. It was only because I was sick of hearing her in the janitor's closet next to my office with the guy from the morgue who is _creepily_ into sandwiches."

Annie shuddered delicately She leaned forward, tapping the tabletop gently with her fingers until she found the bottle of water Britta had purchased for her before  
they sat down. Jeff waited till she was sitting properly again to murmur into her ear:

"So, how to you feel about proving Britta right?"

"Again?"

"Alright, we'll just keep it to ourselves this time."

Annie giggled, "Jeff!" and reached out to swat where she knew his shoulder must be. Jeff caught her wrist and pulled her forward so that their lips met in another, much longer kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's been floating around in my head for a while, but actually seeing it written in front of me... I can't say I'm as impressed as I wanted to be. I'm always super-critical of AU's, mostly because I find some of them get taken too far and take the character away from the character (if that makes any sense). I know there's the liberty to make changes, because it's a different setting and, in a sense, different people... Alright, I'm rambling. Maybe all of you lovely people will think differently.
> 
> Also, my medical knowledge is slim to none, so you'll have to go easy on the few medicine-related term I slipped in there.


	6. let's talk about ex, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** let's talk about ex, baby  
>  **characters:** annie edison, jeff winger, vaughn miller  
>  **setting:** random greendale grocery store and parking lot  
>  **pairing(s):** jeff x annie  
>  **word count:** 628

"Oh my God," Annie whispered. Gripping at his arm, she promptly dragged Jeff behind the nearest aisle of the grocery store. And he knew it wasn't for a quick (but pleasant) make out session next to the laundry soap. "It's Vaughn!"

Jeff winced as she drove her nails in deeper. "No, Annie, that's my bicep. Which you're currently showing the same attention you would in a much less crowded area."

But Annie was too distracted to let the (barely) suggestive comment to even faze her. "Aw, he looks so sad," she cooed, peering around the corner, while keeping her head ducked beneath a rack of dog chew-toys. Jeff allowed a lingering glance at her ass, before peering right along with her. And yep, there he was, Mister Tiny- Nipples himself, standing soulfully in the middle of the produce section.

Jeff snorted. "Well, I'm sure you'd be sad too if they forced you to change the very fabric of the lack-of-fabric that is your existence everytime you stepped in somewhere that offers public service."

"Shit!" Annie squealed, earning a very dirty look from a haughty looking-grandmother. "He's coming this way!"

"Annie, from the looks of things he's been moving through the oranges for the past two years. I think we'll be-" It was a bit hard to finish when she barreled into his chest at full force, pushing and swatting until they were practically out of the store. Their basket of food was left where Annie had dropped it the second she saw Vaughn. Outside, she practically sprinted to his Lexus - really, it would be a technique that would make Usain Bolt envious. Jeff followed at a more leisurely pace.

Annie was huffing and puffing by the time he reached the car.

"Annie, you just saw an ex-boyfriend, not rob the place. Take a deep breath and calm-"

"I can't calm down, Jeff!" she interrupted shrilly. "What would have happened if we ran into Vaughn? We could still run into him out here! Oh God, it would be so awkward! I'd have to explain what happened after I left him for Greendale, he'd learn that we kissed, and oh god... oh god... He's going to hate you even more now!"

"Yeah, my world is shattered," Jeff said dryly. More gently, he added. "Annie, you can't let yourself over think these things. People run into their exes all of the time, and-"

"It's one of the most awkward things on the planet."

Jeff held up his hand. "Stop interrupting. People run into their exes all of the time, and you know what? They go on living after. You remember how I acted when we ran into Slater a few years back."

Annie scoffed. "Yeah, you tried to act way too cool, Britta acted like she was the queen of Greendale, and Troy blurted out that we kissed after you walked out on her and Britta at the Tranny Dance. Real great pep-talk, Jeff." She patted his knee.

He clamped his mouth shut, looking thoroughly put-out, annoyed that she would bring that topic up.

They watched from their car in silence as Vaughn strolled across the parking-lot, singing at the top of his lungs.

"We can't go back in there, can we?"

"Nope."

"Darn it," Annie sighed. She rubbed at her stomach. "And I was really looking forward to that chunky bubblegum ice-cream, too."

Jeff smiled faintly, and leaned over to rest his hand on her belly as well. "I'm sure you both'll survive for another little while, babe." He had to suppress a chuckle when the baby kicked sharply in response.

"Or not. Tell the kid to ease up on the dramatics, why don't you?"

"Why should I? It just proves he's taking after his father."


	7. annie & jeff & texting (niiights.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** annie  & jeff & texting (niiights.)  
>  **characters:** annie edison, jeff winger  
>  **setting:** annie's bedroom, and the world of unlimited texting (post-curriculum unavailable)  
>  **pairing(s):** annie x jeff  
>  **word count:** 261

Following her barking orders at Troy and Abed through her bedroom door, Annie snuggled back into her comfortable pink and white bed sheets. The last thing she wanted was to received a text.

Groaning, she blindly groped her bedside table, giving the illuminated screen a quick once-over to see who it was.

_Jeff W._

Shaking her head slightly to clear it (and out of small amusement), Annie knew the better option would be to answer now, or allow the unmerciless chimes of her phone to haunt her throughout the rest of the night. And Jeff could be such a cry-baby when you don't text him back right away.

_**destroy ur rmmtes plz** _

Though the atrocious spelling in texts still made her cringe, Annie couldn't help the small smile that unfurled at her lips.

 _U_ (baby steps, Edison. Don't go back and change it) _were caller #1 then?_

_**what was your 1 clue** _

_Would love to help. Can't. Need them to help pay rent_

_**shame. u could always move in with me** _

Her heartbeat increased. Annie fought to control it.

_Haha, very funny. Really witty._

_**one of my many traits** _

And with that, Annie figured they were done. It certainly felt that way - end things on a high note, and all.

And yet she found herself staring at her phone, willing there to be a fresh chime.

There was.

_**so wut r u wearing? ;)** _

A blush danced across her skin. _Jeff! Don't be gross!_

_**not gross. just curious. now fess up or my mindll wander** _

_Sounds like it already has_

_**i'm thnkng pink silk nighty** _

_Sorry to disappoint. Checkered nightshirt_

_**ill take wut i can get** _

Annie blushed again.

_Goodnight Jeff_

_**gnight pink silk nighty** _


End file.
